Bathroom mirrors fog, that is, become covered with condensed water vapor, when a nearby shower or bath is running. Generally, the entire room becomes steamy and remains steamy for a period after the shower or bath. The mirror is usually the last surface from which the steam disappears.
Unfortunately, a fogged mirror is useless for shaving, applying makeup, styling hair and all those tasks that are required by a person to look presentable when preparing for the day's or evening's events.
People are impatient and have tried many things to either prevent the problem of mirror fogging or to quickly remedy it. Ceiling fans, exhaust fans and hair dryers are often employed with limited success. The ceiling fans and exhaust fans clear the steam in general, but do little to remove the fog on the mirror. If the surface of the mirror is cooler than room temperature, the moisture will continue to condense on the mirror surface.
A popular trick is to apply a hair dryer to the mirror. However, the hair dryer has a single focal point of hot air. The hair dryer heats relatively small areas on the surface of the mirror and it is a slow, tedious process. Often the mirror starts to fog over again before the user is finished removing the fog.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.